


Even Superfamilies Have Issues

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Age Difference, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: Peter tells his dads about his relationship with Wade Wilson, a mercenary who is hated by Tony. At first they don't take it so well, I mean, Wade is four years older than 16 year old Peter. Shortly after Tony and Steve leave Peter home alone while they travel to Dubai. Peter and Wade have some "fun".





	1. Big news

"Hey dad. Can I talk to you?" Peter asked as he came to a halt in front of Steve and pulling his mask off. He had just jumped in through the open window. 

"Of course, what's up Peter?" Steve replied, setting down the dish that he had just finished washing. Peter fidgeted a little bit. He had some news for his fathers that he wasn't sure if they'd like. He knew that Steve would at least be civil about it, but Tony was a whole different story.

"Peter? Is something wrong? You know that you can tell me, whatever it is." Steve placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. Even though Steve was his father, it was still somewhat daunting to be stared down my Captain America.

"Dad, I have a boyfriend." He said, his voice cracking at the end. Steve stepped back leaning against the counter sand crossing his arms. 

"That's amazing son. What's his name?" He asked, amusement playing on his lips. Peter took a deep breath in.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. He's a bit older than me." Peter squeaked. "We've been dating for a long time, since I was thirteen. He was seventeen then." Steve looked at him blankly for a few moments before he spoke. 

"So you're dating a twenty year old." He stated, rather than asked. He raised a hand to his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Peter, what the hell are you thinking. That's illegal-"

"We had a pre established relationships as minors, we're protected by the Romeo and Juliet law!" Peter rushed to explain. (A/N I have no clue if that law pertains to New York but we're gonna pretend it does for convenience).

"That doesn't change the fact that he's four years older than you. You're sixteen." Steve raised his voice a little.

"But dad I love him!" Peter sighed, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "He's really sweet and he doesn't make me do anything I don't want to, and he doesn't make me feel guilty or bad for not doing it. I really feel like myself around him. Plus he knows I'm Spider-Man." He added the last part quietly.

"What?!" Steve shouted, looking up at him with angry eyes. "Peter, you're not supposed to tell anyone!" 

"Dad I know but he's not not just a normal civilian. I mean, he's not really a hero either but-" 

"Who is he Peter?" Steve demanded, cutting him off.

"His name's Wade. Wade Wilson." Peter said confidently. Steve nearly choked on his own saliva. 

"You're dating Deadpool?!" He shouted. "You are so goddamn lucky that Tony isn't here right now because you would be dead! Do you know how irresponsible that is?! He's a mercenary Peter, that's one step up from criminal! How do you know he's not taking advantage of you?!" Peter burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands. 

"He's not dad, he's sweet and kind and he loves me for me. For Peter Parker, not for Spider-Man." Peter whimpered between sobs. Steve instantly felt a pang of guilt growing in his chest. 

"Hey, Peter. I'm sorry. C'mere." Steve pulled Peter into his chest, hugging his shoulders and rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. "I don't trust Wade, he's done bad things, Peter, but if you really have feelings for him, I guess I can give him a chance." 

"Really?" Peter asked, looking up at his father. 

"Of course kid." He chuckled. "We have to tell Tony though." 

"Tell me what?" Tony asked, stepping out of his Ironman suit and adjusting his clothes underneath. 

"It's nothing honey, go get changed. We're having a night in." Steve said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Tony whined when Steve pulled away too soon. 

"Go change." Steve told him again. Tony grumbled and stalked off towards their bedroom. 

"I'm gonna order Thai, it's almost impossible for him to be upset with cashew chicken in his mouth. Now you go get changed too." Steve said, grabbed the house phone out of the cradle to order.

Peter walked to his bedroom, his stomach turning in knots and hands shaking. What would Tony do when he found out? Would he forbid Peter from seeing Wade? Would he take his suit? Would he ground him? The latter seemed the most appealing of all the options. 

When Peter got to his room he slipped out of his suit and flopped onto his bed, grabbing his phone. He entered the password with frantic fingers and clicked into his messages. He had a knew one from Wade that read "heyyyy cutie. What you up to tonight? Wanna sneak out with me?"

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, can't tonight. I just told Steve about us and now he's insisting that I tell Tony." Peter typed before standing up and slipped into a pair of sweats and a grey long sleeve. 

Not a second after he had finished changing did his phone buzz, signaling a message from Wade. 

It read: "Oh yikes. Good luck baby. If you want me to come over later just text ;) I'm not scared of your dads." Peter just rolled his eyes and responded with "you should be. They're Captain America and Ironman. Gtg maybe you can come over l8er." 

After that he turned his phone off and placed it on his nightstand. The sight he saw when he went back in the kitchen was one that he wished he hadn't. Tony had Steve pushed up against the kitchen island and they were making out like seventeen year olds.

"C'mom guys, I didn't wanna see that!" Peter groaned, covering his eyes. Steve pulled away with a laugh, leaving Tony to whine in protest. 

"Sorry kiddo." Steve halfheartedly apologized, grabbing three plates out of the cabinet and placing them on the table that was littered with unopened Thai food containers. Tony got two beers from the fridge, one for him and one for Steve, and tossed Peter a bottle of coke. 

Peter caught it with ease, sitting down at his usual spot. His dads sat down too and they all began to serve themselves and then eat. Halfway through the meal Peter met Steve's gaze. He glances at Tony and then back to Peter to signify it was time. 

Tony was in high spirits because of the good food, and just the slightest bit buzzed off of his second beer. Peter cleared his throat in attempts to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He took a sip of coke because his mouth suddenly got really dry.

"Um dad, I gotta tell you something." Peter squeaked. Tony turned to look at him quizzically.  
"Dad, I'm dating Wade Wilson." He mumbled. Tony stared in astonishment for a moment before breaking out laughing.

"I must be really drunk because it sounded like you said you're dating Wade Wilson." He giggled.

"I am dad." Peter added quietly. "And I really like him." Tony set down his beer bottle and hid his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." Peter mumbled.

"No, don't apologize. Don't ever apologize for loving someone." Tony demanded.

"You're not upset?" Peter squeaked, finally feeling hopeful.

"I am a little upset. I'm upset that you were scared to tell me that. Sure, I hate Wade with a passion and I will kill him if he goes too far or breaks your heart, but you should never be afraid to talk to me." Tony said, giving Peter a small smile. 

Peter couldn't control himself, he got up and pulled Tony into a bone crushing hug. 

"Thank you dad!" He enthused, squeezing tighter.

"Um Peter, super strength." Tony gasped. Peter recoiled immediately, giving him an apologetic look. 

"Hey Peter, why don't you invite Wade over for dinner tomorrow?" Steve suggested. Peter looked to Tony pleadingly, knowing that in the end it was up to him. 

"Sure. Why not. I'll try not to kill him." Tony joked, or at least Peter hoped he was joking.

"Oh that reminds me, Peter. We're going out of town this weekend. In fact, we're going to Dubai for our anniversary. We'd invite you but I don't think you're gonna wanna be in the same hotel as us." Tony said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at Steve.

"You know the usual rules, no parties so and so fourth but we're gonna have to modify them. Wade is only allowed in the house when Happy is here, and he should be checking in often. You two cannot be unsupervised while we're not here. No drugs, no alcohol, no leaving the city, no sex, and I'll be telling Wade as well."

"Dad!" Peter interjected. "We're not even at that point." He lied. 

"You damn well better not be at that point. Now go do your homework." Tony shooed him away from the table. Peter agreed, remembering the algebra test he had the next day.


	2. Showers are better together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade sneaks into Peter's room and they "enjoy themselves" *nudge nudge wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Wade's cancer and immortality which means he doesn't have any scars.

Peter entered his room after dinner, flicking on the light and going straight to his desk. He studied until he was too stressed to study anymore. He was definitely gonna need a good jack off to relax him later. 

As if cued by that thought there was a knocking on his window. Peter could only assume that it was Wade, even though he hadn't asked him to come over. Peter was not disappointed when he opened his window and a blood covered Deadpool climbed in. 

"Well hello there hottie." The older man remarked, taking Peter's hand and pulling his mask off just enough to kiss the tips of his fingers. Peter blushed deeply, trying to hide the fact that Wade's actions were causing all the blood to rush to Peter's dick. Wade, of course, took notice anyway. 

"How'd it go with your dads?" Wade asked, not letting up on the kisses.

"It was fine. They want you to come over for dinner tomorrow." Peter gulped. 

"Mm. I'd like that." Wade sighed. "Just got here and you're already hard." Wade mumbled appreciatively. He pulled his mask the rest of the way off, and continued to kiss and suck on Peter's hand, all while looking at him with lust clouded blue eyes.

"I can't help getting hard when you look at me like that." Peter shivered. 

"C'mon, why don't we take a shower." Wade suggested, peeling his suit off. Unlike Peter, Wade wore a t-shirt and shorts under his suit. When peter asked him about it once, he said that it was because unlike Peter, he had places to be which required more clothing than just boxers. Peter rolled his eyes at that, reminding him that Peter actually went to school where as Wade was unemployed.

Wade pulled Peter from his thoughts by kissing him gently. "Does that fantastic brain of yours ever stop thinking? Just relax, okay." He insisted, kissing up and down Peter's neck and jaw. He gently sucked a large hickey into the side of Peter's neck, making him moan out. 

"Wade, wait until we get into the shower. Pick up your suit, I don't want my dads to see." Peter breathed, letting his fingers slip under Wade's shirt to caress his smooth muscles. 

"You sure you ready for this Spidey?" Wade teased.

"Do you think we can wait? My parents are going out of town this weekend, I want the first time to be romantic." Peter asked nervously, unsure of how Wade would react.

"Hey, that's fine Peter. I would wait forever for you." Wade said with a smile, kissing his hand.

"You can still blow me if you want though." Peter tried to make his voice deep and sexy, but it didn't sound like he intended. It must have been sexy to Wade however because he shivered and pushed Peter against the wall, picking up his suit and dragging the boy into the ensuite bathroom.

Peter ran the water until it was steaming hot, just the way he liked it. He turned back to Wade then, who had stripped complete naked. Peter's seen Wade's cock many times before but the size of it never failed to amaze him. 

"You're beautiful Wade." Peter mumbled, placing a hand on his hip. It was completely true, even though Wade denied it. He was muscular and his lips were pink and full and oh my god those eyes. Peter could drown in those eyes.

"Have you even looked in the mirror lately baby? You're gorgeous." Peter looked down at the ground. He was never particularly good at taking compliments.

"I'm really not." He whispered. 

"Don't say that." Wade demanded. "You're so pretty. You've got bright eyes. The color of sunshine through a glass of whiskey." He placed a small kiss on both of Peter's eyelids. 

"And your freckles make you look like a work of art fit for a museum." Next Wade kissed his cheeks. 

"And you have the most adorable nose." He planted a kiss on Peter's nose, making him flush pink up to his ears and let out a small giggle. 

"Your lips are probably one of my favorite things about your body. They're soft and pink and they taste so sweet, better than any candy." Wade pressed their lips together, sucking on Peter's bottom lip. Their tongues danced together, sharing wet heat. 

Finally Peter had to pull away for air. "We should probably get in the shower." He sighed, hoping to distract Wade from his body. Instead Wade just stripped Peter of his clothes, looking over his lithe muscles. Wade got into the shower, pulling Peter along. He pressed him against the wall, kissing all of him, worshiping him.

Finally Wade made it down to Peter's thighs, sucking hickeys into them, biting at the tender flesh. Peter was fairly thin and lanky, he had to be to wear that tight suit, but he had thighs that were just a little thicker than would seem average for his body type, which Wade absolutely loved. 

He'd always been one for big thighs and Peter's were just enough to bury his face in. 

"Wade, suck me off please." Peter begged, his member painfully hard and bobbing against his his stomach, spreading pearls of precum all over his skin. Wade grinned up at him and gripped Peter's cock, stroking it a few times, making Peter groan and fling his head back against the wall.

"Careful sweetheart. Don't want you to get a concussion do we?" Wade teased. Next he took the tip of Peter's cock into his mouth. He tasted salty and musky, a taste that made Wade wince a bit before he got used to it. 

Wade bobbed his head, taking more of Peter until he had him all the way down his throat. Peter was swearing and thrusting, fucking Wade's throat lazily. A chorus of "oh yeah's" and "ah's" left the younger man's lips.

Wade hummed around Peter, sending pleasant vibrations through his body, turning him into an incoherent babbling mess. Wade reached down to stroke himself as well, just barely holding back so he could come with Peter.

Finally, Peter gave one last wild thrust and spilled down Wade's throat. The older man came at the same time, his cum painting the tile between Peter's feet. 

"Wade-" Peter mumbled, unable to string a complete sentence together. Wade understood what he was trying to say and stood up, catching Peter before he collapsed. Wade turned the water off and dried Peter off, slipping his own shirt onto his boyfriend. 

The older of the two carried Peter into his room, setting him on the bed and laying next to him, pulling the covers around them. Peter was still blessed out and riding his post orgasmic high when he turned to snuggle into Wade's chest. 

They both slept soundly that night.


	3. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to deal with everyone's different reactions to the hickeys Wade made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter, you get a chapter. The next one should be confused in the next couple days too.

Peter woke up at six the next morning when his alarm went off. Wade was gone and a little piece of paper was left in his place. Peter clicked on his lamp, wincing at the sudden light. Once his eyes adjusted he picked up the note. 

It read: "Good morning my prince. Sorry I had to leave but I've got some work to do. I'll see you tonight for dinner with your parents. Have a nice day at school. Love you. P.s. I hope you like all the marks I left."

Peter blushed and reached up to touch the bruise on his skin, recounting everything that happened last night. He pulled Wade's big shirt up so he could see all the marks on his thighs. 

He pulled the shirt over his nose, inhaling Wade's scent as he thought about everything they were gonna do while Steve and Tony were in Dubai. He shivered a little, willing his cock to soften. 

It took him twenty minutes to get ready. He wore Wade's shirt with a pair of jeans, black converse and his grey hoodie. The hickey on his neck was a dark purple but barely noticeable when he had his hood up. 

Steve was in the kitchen when Peter left his room. He was making coffees for himself and Tony who was undoubtedly still sleeping. Peter tried not to draw too much attention, walking swiftly took the door, which seemed to work until Tony grabbed his hood, pulling it off. 

"Where you going in such a hurry kid?" Tony asked. 

"School." Peter squeaked, praying that they wouldn't see the hickey. No such luck.

"Peter what's on your neck?" Steve asked, placing the coffee's on the table. Toby spun Peter around, grabbed his jaw and tilting it up. 

"Please dear lord don't tell me that's a hickey." He grumbled. "Was Wade in your room last night?" 

"We didn't have sex!" Peter rushed to explain. "We just made out a little." Tony narrowed his eyes, looking like he was gonna kill Peter. Or Wade. Or both of them. 

"Tony, calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret." Steve warned. Tony looked to Steve and then back to Peter, taking a step back and releasing his jaw. 

"Fine. Because if we can't even trust you while we're in the house, you're gonna stay at the tower while we're in Dubai. And trust me, the others are gonna make it hell for you. I'll make sure of it. Now go to school." Tony commanded, his stance rigid. 

Peter nodded but it was hard to take him seriously because he was still in his pajamas. Peter scooter out of the house, sighing deeply. He pulled out his phone to text Wade. "My dads saw the hickey, Tony flipped. I'm staying at the tower this weekend:("

After that he put his phone away and walked to school in silence. He met up with Ned at his locker and listened to him rant about something or other. It was hard to concentrate on what he was saying when all Peter could think about was how his weekend with Wade was ruined.

"Peter!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by his best friend's voice. "Dude, were you even listening?" Ned asked.

"Not really. I'm sorry." Peter sighed. "I'm just really bummed. My dads saw the hickey that Wade left on my neck and they're making me stay at the tower over the weekend which is usually be psyched about but that means I can't see Wade." 

"You let Wade give you a hickey? Did it hurt?" Ned asked, lowering his voice until it was just above a whisper.

"Honestly, it did a little but it was really hot. You should see my thighs-"

"Ew Peter, TMI. I don't wanna know that." Ned protested, faking a gag.

"Oh shove off. I've got algebra now but I'll see you in gym." Peter and bed did their handshake and then walked their separate ways. Algebra went by quickly. Peter was too busy daydreaming about Wade to get any work done, but he was pretty sure he passed his exam. 

Peter and Ned met in the locker room to change before gym. Peter reluctantly took Wade's shirt off and stuffed it in his locker. 

"Dude you look like you were in a fight." Ned remarked, gesturing to Peter's thighs that were too short for him. Peter blushed a little as he looked over the marks but continued to change.

Gym went by without a hitch. The class had to complete some state standard Captain America fitness test, which never failed to be awkward for Peter, seen as how Captain America was his dad.

At the end of class Ned and Peter were heading towards the locker rooms when their coach stepped in front of them. 

"Parker. I wanna see you in my office after you get changed." He stated, sternly. Peter looked to Ned questioningly. The other boy just looked back and shrugged. 

Peter changed quickly, anxious to hear what the coach had to say. He couldn't remember anything he'd done lately to get him in trouble. He stumbled into the coach's office a moment later, confused by the concerned look on the coach's face.

"Peter, you're not in any trouble. I just want to make sure you're okay. I noticed quite a few bruises on you that look fairly fresh. Peter, if anyone is hurting you at home you can tell me. We can do something about it and they never have to know you said anything." Peter blinked at the coach, unsure what to say. 

"No sir, it's nothing like that-" 

"Peter you can tell me the truth. How did you get those bruises?" The coach asked, cutting him off.

"They're, um, a different kind of bruise," Peter tried to explain without directly saying they were hickeys. The coach didn't seem to catch on, making Peter sigh in exasperation.

"They're love bites." The kid mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Oh- I-oh." The coach seemed at a loss for words. "J-just be careful, don't- you know- unprotected" he babbled, trying to keep his professional composure. 

"I- okay. Thanks for the concern though coach." Peter chuckled nervously.

"Okay, you're excused, go to lunch Peter." The coach said, rushing him out of his office. Peter sighed in relief and hurried off to lunch.

The rest of the dragged on but finally the bell rang and Peter was free. He made his way around the corner of the building where to his surprise, Wade was standing, looking at his phone.

"Hey." Peter greeted, leading against the wall. Wade slipped his phone in his pocket and turned to Peter.

"I was just gonna call you. How was school babe?" Wade asked, genuinely interested. He placed his hands in Peter's hips, pulling him close so that their pelvises touched.

"Boring as usual." Peter sighed. "My gym coach saw all the hickeys on me and asked if I was being abused. I had to explain to him that they're love bites."

"Wow. Awkward." Wade responded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter's for an open mouthed kiss. That kiss turned into a full on make out session with Peter ending up pressed up against the wall. 

They only pulled away when a car honked at them. Peter recognized it as Tony's custom made European car. 

"That's my dad." Peter sighed. "I'm in so much trouble. I'll see you tonight. Around six okay?" Peter asked, hitching his bag up on his shoulder.

"Sounds perfect." Wade smiled, pecking his lips one last time. Peter slid into the front seat next to Tony, shoving his backpack under his feet. Tony sped off, getting as far from Wade as possible. 

"What the hell was that?" He growled. "His hands were all over you."

"Relax dad. We were just kissing." Peter sighed.

"No, that was making out. That's completely irresponsible. It's one step below sex. I got a call from the school today. They said you have hickeys all over your thighs. Still trying to claim you're a virgin?" Tony snapped at him.

"We didn't actually have sex dad. He just- blew me." Peter said the last bit quieter. Tony pulled the car over to glare at Peter. 

"You can't be doing that Peter. You're too young. I want you to stop. You can date him but you are forbidden from committing more sexual acts with him." Tony ordered.

"Okay dad." The the teen mumbled, knowing full well that he was lying.


	4. Like A Moth To A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has dinner with Peter's family and has two separate chats with both of his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys sorry that took so long I've just haven't been really motivated.

Peter paced around the living room, unable to stop worrying about what would happen when Wade got there. He knew that Tony would be furious with him and probably tear him apart.

"Peter, sit down." Steve sighed. "It's gonna be okay. Tony won't hurt him. You didn't make anything better by letting Wade in your room last night though."

"I know, I know." Peter groaned, flopping on the couch next to his father. "I'm worried that dad won't let me see him any more. He really means a lot to me. I- I think I love him."

Steve raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. As a dad, hearing that his son was so attached to someone who was so dangerous was concerning, but Steve wanted him to be happy. He just wished it was someone safer and younger that made him happy.

The doorbell rang and Peter sprung up, rushing to get it before Tony could. Wade was there, as he assumed, with a bouquet of carnations and a box of chocolates.

"Hey there good looking." Peter remarked, raking his eyes of Wade's short sleeved navy blue button up and light wash jeans.

"Hey yourself." Wade muttered. 

"What's with the flowers?" The younger boy asked.

"I wanna make a good first impression and I figured this would be a good way to do it. Plus, you deserve them beautiful." Wade added the last part fondly, pulling him in for a kiss. Peter pulled back when he noticed Tony standing behind him. 

"Dad, this is Wade." Peter introduced quietly. "Wade, this is my dad." Tony glared at him, unsure if he was gonna chew him out or snap his neck first. Luckily for Wade, Steve came up behind Tony, placing a hand between his shoulder blades. 

"It's nice to meet you Wade. I'm Peter's other dad. You can call me Steve." He smiled friendly and reached a hand out for Wade to shake. Wade gripped it firmly, giving it a powerful shake. 

"Come on in boys. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Peter, why don't you show Wade around?" Steve suggested before dragging Tony off to the kitchen. 

"The bedrooms are off limits!" Tony shouted over his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry about them." Pete sighed, placing his palms on Wade's chest. 

"It's fine. It's actually nice." Wade chuckled. "Sorry I had to leave so early this morning. You know about my job. Gotta make money so I can pay the bills and spoil you." 

"Wade, you really don't-"

"Yes I do. Someone as amazing as you deserves everything." Wade interrupted. He leaned down to kiss Peter. It was short and sweet but left Peter wanting more. The younger boy dragged Wade into the living room, taking the flowers and chocolates and placing them on the coffee table.

"My parents are in the kitchen, probably plotting your murder, but they'll be occupied for at least half an hour." Peter rushed to explain.

"What are you trying to say Peter?" Wade asked, cautiously. 

"Don't worry, I'm not suggesting anything crazy. I'm just saying that we have plenty of time to make out." Peter but his lip and looked up at Wade through his lashes. Wade let out an audible groan and pinned Peter to the couch, laying on top of him.

"You gotta stop looking at me like that Pete. Do you know how hard it is for me to not rip your clothes off?" Wade breathed, nuzzling into Peter's chest. 

"Excuse me but no one will be ripping anyone's clothes off." Tony said firmly, nearly scaring Peter and Wade to death. Wade sat up and off of Peter reluctantly.

"Peter, go help Steve. I want to talk to this young man." Tony said, keeping his expressionless cool that Peter was no stranger to. 

"Alright." Peter sighed, pecking Wade quickly before hurrying off to the kitchen. Once Peter was gone, Tony sat across from Wade, staring him down. 

"What are your intentions with my son?" Tony demanded.

"Well sir, Peter is a special-"

"Cut the crap Wilson." Tony interrupted. "What are you doing? Is this a game to you? Is he your toy? Did you get tired of just killing? You like to play with your victims?" 

"It's nothing like that. I care for Peter. I love him. I love being with him and I want him to be happy." Wade explained, keeping his cool against the anger bubbling inside him. "Peter is everything to me. I want to give him everything."

"I'm not buying that bullshit Wilson." Tony spat. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna let Peter go out with you, for his sake, but the second things go south I'm going to kill you. And we both know I have the resources to make you disappear to the point where you were never even born.

But you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to sleep with him." Tony demanded. The tone of his voice would make full grown men whimper in fear, but Wade wasn't fazed.

"Here's the thing Mr. Stark. I won't initiate anything, but if Peter asks, I'll do anything he wants. I could never refuse Peter. He deserves everything so I'm gonna make sure he gets everything he wants. He deserves the best, don't you agree?" Tony narrowed his eyes to glare at Wade.

"Of course he deserves the best but I don't, by any means, think you're the best-"

"But /he/ does and that's what's important. I want you to know ahead of time that I'll do anything for him. After all, wouldn't you?" 

"There's a difference. I'm his father. I don't even know what you are." 

"I'm his lover." Wade said, putting emphasis on the word lover. "Don't worry about me, Mr. Stark, everything that happens is because Peter wants it and I will happily give him all of me until he decides he doesn't want it anymore. Then I will go peacefully." The sound of a throat clearing interrupted the intense staring match as two sets of eyes found Peter standing in the doorway. 

"Dinner's ready." Peter announced, moving to stand by Wade. He took his boyfriend's hand and lead him to the dining room with Tony right behind. Everyone sat in their normal seats and Wade sat next to Peter. Steve served them all and they began eating in silence.

"So, Wade. Tell us about yourself." Steve asked politely. All eyes turned to Wade, one pair skeptical, one curious and the last adoring. 

"Well there's not much to tell." Wade said, clearing his throat. "You all know about my occupation of course. That's how Peter and I met actually." 

"Oh really. Why don't you tell us that story." Tony insisted, everything from his posture to his voice had a condescending attitude about it.

"Well I actually fell off a building and spidey here caught me," Wade said with a chuckle. "After that I knew he was the one. It took him a while to work up the courage to show me his face. Trust me, I swooned a little when he finally took his mask off."

Peter flushed a bright pink and dropped the piece of bread in his hand onto his plate. 

"Wade!" He scolded quietly. Making Wade laugh again. 

"He's not very good at taking compliments." Wade said fondly. Peter was trying to look anywhere but at Wade or his dads, but eventually his eyes met his boyfriend's affectionate gaze. 

The rest of dinner went by quickly, mostly filled with embarrassing stories told by Steve and even a couple offered by Tony. After dinner was over, Wade went to help Steve in the kitchen.

"Thank you for having me over. You're an amazing cook." Wade thanked.

"You're welcome," Steve beamed. "Wade, I'm sure Tony has already asked you this, but what are your intentions with Peter? You two lead very different lives." 

"I know." Was sighed. "I don't really know what's gonna happen in the long run, but right now all that matters is that he's happy."

"You really care about him." Steve stated more than asked. 

"I do. I love him. He's the most important thing in my life." Wade sighed as he thought about the younger boy. "You wanna know when I knew I was in love with him?" 

"Sure, why not." Tony replied, interested to see where it was going.

"I've always felt a bit of protectiveness around him. I wasn't quite sure what it was at first but I used to sit and watch Peter sleep. I know that sounds creepy but it calmed me down. He looked so peaceful. One night, maybe the third time I watched him, I heard him say my name in his sleep. I was falling so fast after that. Hell, I'm still falling."

That made Steve smile. He knew that everything about the Mercenary and Hero's relationship was wrong, but they seemed so right together. He had his doubts about Wade but watching him and Peter erased them completely. It was like watching a moth being drawn to a flame. He wasn't sure which was which, because they both radiated in each other's glow. The only thing that still made him hesitant was a small voice in the back of his head, reminding him that like a moth to a flame, if they got too close, one would burn. He could only hope that it wasn't his beloved son Peter who ended up devoured by the flames.


	5. A serious chat about Peter's wellbeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve talk about the meeting with Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is short, only around 500 words, but a transition just doesn't feel right.

"So, that went well." Steve said once he and Tony had settled into bed. "He was nice and I could tell he really cares about Peter."

"That's an act Steve. I know him, I know that he's planning something-"

"No Tony, you don't really know him. You know him by reputation. Peter knows him." Steve cut his husband off.

"Peter is an infatuated child." Tony countered.

"No he's not. First of all he's not a child. He may only be sixteen but he's seen things that have aged him beyond his years. And second, you can't write this off as just infatuation. You know that Peter has feelings for Wade." 

"Yeah and that's what I'm scared of. Peter is getting in too deep too fast. He's gonna get hurt." Tony huffed, crossing his arms.

"Maybe not," Steve said after a pause. "Do you know how many people told me that I was gonna get hurt when I started dating you? All those people who thought you were just a playboy who was gonna break my heart. Look at us now. We're happily married with a son. They were wrong Tony. Maybe you're wrong too."

"I can't image Deadpool being the family type." Tony snickered.

"I never imagined you as the family type either. C'mon Tony, let them have their fun. Maybe it'll work out, maybe it won't. It'll hurt Peter more if you're the reason his relationship ends." Tony let out an audible sigh.

"Fine. Let's drop the subject for tonight." Tony leaned into his husband's side, bringing their lips together for a slow kiss. After a few moments, Tony had maneuvered himself so he was on top of Steve. He broke their kiss to let the other man breathe and settled for kissing his neck instead.

"A-ah! Tony." Steve groaned. "Tony wait!" Tony lifted his head to gaze into his lover's eyes. 

"What's wrong babe?" Tony asked, resting a hand on Steve's cheek. Steve sat up with Tony in his lap, thinking about the best way to say what he wanted to say. 

"I know we have a lot going on right now but, I want to have a baby." Steve mumbled. 

"Stevie you know you can't get pregnant. As much as I'd love to put a baby in you." Tony chuckled. 

"I'm being serious Tony. It's been sixteen years since we've had a baby. I want another. I want a girl." Tony's smile fell as he stared at his husband. 

"Are you sure we're ready?" Tony asked quietly, fiddling with the hem of Steve's shirt, looking down at his hands as he did so.

"I think we are." Steve said with a smile. He tilted Tony's chin up to look in his eyes. "We did pretty great the first time around." 

"If that's what you want, is love to have another baby." Tony said. Steve beamed and hugged his husband, nearly crushing him. 

"Hey Tony." Steve said after a few minutes.

"Yes love?" 

"Just because I can't have a baby doesn't mean we can't try." Steve gave Tony a devilish smile.

"Oh hell yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to name the baby after an important Woman in their lives so I was thinking of either Sarah, Maria or Margret. Let me know that you think.


End file.
